


【杰西卡琼斯】Love feels

by khsarrge



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: Kilgrave从未想到他会遇上跟踪狂，而爱也不是他想象的那回事。





	【杰西卡琼斯】Love feels

**Author's Note:**

> 一个STK上位的故事。  
含有强奸变和奸的成分，我真的好爱铲这种垃圾。

Kilgrave庆幸自己赌对了那40%，他活了下来，并且会变得更强大。他沉浸于能力提升的喜悦中，却没注意到过量药物带来的异变。

当他试图控制人群替自己围困Jessica时，突然的眩晕袭击了他，随即杂乱的思想洪流冲进他的大脑，把他搅得一团糟，同时身体也承受不住剧烈的头痛，四肢发软几乎失去行动能力。他害怕了，在情绪干扰下对决斗也失去了兴趣。好在控制还是生了效，在人群的阻拦下他成功逃脱了。

他离开了纽约，回到了他名义上的家乡，一个靠近苏格兰的偏远乡镇：这里几乎与外界隔绝，即使偶尔少了一两个人，也很难引起多大的波澜，是他理想的实验场地。几次试验后他发现自己能力所能持续的时间与范围的确有所减弱，但同时引出了新的能力：他会与控制的对象情感同调，说简单点就是，现在他能读心了。主要是那些情感：面对他的时候基本上都是好奇，困惑，愤怒什么的。如果他集中精力再深入一些，可以稍微预知其短时间内接下来的行动。这大概就是当时眩晕的原因了，他稍微安心下来。

现在他同时是mind controller与mind reader了。Kilgrave觉得这不是件坏事，即使读心能力并不完善，但能分辨来人是敌是友对他来说已经足够。他不禁苦涩地想若他当初便有这种能力，也不至于在恋爱的幻觉中了陷阱度过一段悲惨的日子。虽然他的确花了一段时间去适应控制力的减弱和偶尔的眩晕，但综合来说，现在他变得更强了，这些小小的不便算不上什么。

与往常一样，平淡无奇的一天。Kilgrave坐在市政厅一条街开外的露天咖啡馆。显然他并不打算把剩下的半辈子都耗在这个无聊到能杀死人的沉闷小城。Jessica和她的超级英雄伙伴依然在试图搜寻他，他需要一个新的身份，最好能顺便离开这里重新开始他的幸福新人生。他在这附近转悠就是为了寻找机会。当那个政务长官独自走出大楼时，他便放下咖啡杯起身往那个方向走去，却不想在途中被另一人拦下了。

“Kevin先生，好久不见。”

他感到凉意从背后升起。自他独自生活以来他便抛弃了那个名字，知道他真名的人能有多少？Kilgrave看向来人，那个有着栗色短发和蓝色眼睛的男人脸上挂着灿烂过头的笑容。也许在纽约时他们见过面，但现在他逃亡到这个偏僻小城，从外部来的旅人可能一个月也就一两个，在这种地方重逢可实在不太像巧合。他本能地感到一丝不适，退后了一步，再次望向男子试图窥视他笑容背后的想法。

他想这个男人或许是来寻仇的，毕竟想杀他的人可是多到得排队拿号的程度，但出乎意料的，他看到的只有燃烧着的热情与对他执着的爱。Kilgrave当然是渴望着爱的。被父母抛弃的创伤使他反而对被爱越加执着，这也是他对Jessica感兴趣的原因，他渴望与命令无关，自发的爱。  
但这吓坏他了。即便Kilgrave不太明白爱是怎样一回事，他也从那些看过的电影中得出结论：那应该是温暖的，甜蜜的。但他从那个男人身上感觉到的却与此相差甚远，那是灼热的，黏腻的，仿佛在夏日的烈阳下被汗水黏湿了衬衫。他不自觉地吞咽了一下，额头上开始渗出冷汗。他努力的压抑自己的情绪想要表现的一切如常，却止不住微微颤抖起来。

长时间作为捕猎者的经验告诉他这个男人很危险，此时他应该先撤离为好。他强撑着保持微笑向后退了两步，一边暗自庆幸他的新能力也许正在帮他逃过一劫，却不想因紧张而被自己绊倒摔在地上。  
“找到这里可花了我不少功夫呢。”男人在他面前蹲下，显得有些失望。Kilgrave还没来得及开口说出任何指令就被男人捂住了他的嘴，将他摁在地上反剪双手捆住了他。挣扎没起到什么作用，男人只是用蛮力按着他，默默等他安静下来，再扛起他走向停车场。接着布条勒住了他的嘴，布袋套住了他的脑袋，男人把他塞进了后座，发动了车。

很快他便适应了黑暗。Kilgrave是个聪明人，事情发展带这一步他明白挣扎已经没有意义，只会提前耗光他的体力。他安静下来，在脑中搜罗起与这个绑架他的男人相关的记忆。在纽约他们的确见过，而且不止一次。最开始是他在街角的露天咖啡馆，等待被他命令收集情报的傀儡回来向自己汇报时，直觉有目光落在自己身上。他警觉地抬头，对上这个奇怪陌生人的视线。那人尴尬了数秒，接着给了他一个微笑。他打量着那个男人，虽然长相算得上英俊，但看起来也是一个怪胎，甚至不怎么像这个时代的人。从那以后他便经常偶遇那个男人：在咖啡馆，中餐店，甚至是他“借宿”的酒店，总能看到那张傻笑的脸。他们互相聊过几句，那时他并没多想，只当他是个热情的邻居，现在想来，男人也许是从那时起便一直尾随着他。  
Kilgrave觉得毛骨悚然，他怎么都没想到自己会遇上跟踪狂。此间绑架他的男人依然没有停车，他绝望的想着从他被绑架到现在的时间都足够从苏格兰开到威尔士了，黑暗使得他忍耐的时间更加难熬。

终于车停下了，男人打开了车门小心地将他扛起来搬下了车，接着是开锁的声音，关门的声音，上锁的声音。他被放到了椅子上，男人拿掉了他的头套。终于重见光明的Kilgrave喘着粗气，他抬头瞪着这该死的绑架犯，男人绕到他背后替他解开了他嘴上的布条。

“抱歉，希望没有伤到您。为了让您与我同行我别无他法。”

“放开我！”Kilgrave大叫着，但男人并未如他所想的那样听从命令，而是转身去厨房倒了两杯茶，走回他对面坐下，对上他的视线。  
从警局逃走那次，发现Jessica不受他控制时的惊慌再次涌了上来，他想起他的父亲Albert也说过，他的语言控制对三种人不起作用：意志坚定的人，聋子，和疯子。  
糟了，他想。对这种听不进话的疯子能力起不了作用。他早已习惯了别人对他言听计从，但现在这不管用了。所以他明智的抉择了闭嘴，以免激怒对方。他们之间尴尬的沉默没有持续太久，男人先开了口：“我们在纽约相处了很久，您还记得吗？您突然离开纽约可太令人担心了。”

“呃……Jack？”不，这算不上“相处”，Kilgrave想。他拼命从脑海中搜索出这家伙的名字，“为什么？”他抬了抬手臂，试图示意男人替他松绑。  
“那是因为我爱您。”男人看上去挺为他的反应高兴。Kilgrave想着要不是他现在还被绑着，这张脸看上甚至可以算得上深情。男人似乎完全忽略了他的不满抗议，继续自说自话。“当然我也知道您的事，请你不必担心。我会愿意为您做所有事，只要您待在我身边。”  
Kilgrave瞪着他，从牙缝里憋出一句滚开。

这样的回答显然并没有出乎意料，男人只是叹了口气，显得颇为遗憾的样子。他打量着骂骂咧咧怒视着他的Kilgrave，接着直接行动了。  
没等Kilgrave反应过来，就被捂住了嘴。男人把他抱起来走进卧室，扔到了床上。即使不用能力，Kilgrave也能猜到接下来的步骤。爱总是伴着情欲的，他一向这么认为，并对此深信不疑。

他倒不是真的抗拒性行为，虽然他没有和男人做过的经验，但他不介意试试。他只是厌恶无法掌控局势，处于被动的位置。也许他所感到的不适正是因为男人于自己太过相似，为爱而捕猎，只不过这次他成了猎物。  
男人靠近了一些，和他接吻。Kilgrave感到恶心，因为这之中带着太多侵占和征服的意味。而且这个吻太长了，唇舌纠缠间他感觉呼吸困难，直到他不得已咬了男人的嘴唇才被放开，大口喘起气来。

男人没给他太多休息的时间，在Kilgrave回过神前便欺身压住了他。男人比他健壮许多，而他还被限制了双手的自由，显然无法逃开钳制。他试图扭头避开男人灼热的视线，却被捏着下巴掰了回来。男人用手指撬开了他紧咬的牙关，夹住他的舌头往外拉，翻动几下后又放开了。Kilgrave才反应过来男人是在检查他有没有被自己咬伤，他觉得有点好笑，男人是真的很关心他。

在确保他不会乱动之后男人捉住他的脚腕拉开他的双腿，把自己挤进他的双腿之间，开始脱他的裤子。Kilgrave并不是没有挣扎过，只是力量差距悬殊，加上现在他陷在床垫里完全使不上力，让他不得不死心。当他不再反抗的时候，男人的手摸索着绕到了他背后，解开了他手上的束缚。现在他下身被脱干净了，身上只剩一件被揭开扣子的衬衫，起不了什么遮蔽的作用，更像是为了增添情趣。男人从床头柜摸出润滑液倒在手上，用粘稠湿润的手指在他的穴口周围打着圈。这种古怪的感觉让Kilgrave不由得漏出了嘶嘶的抽气声。

男人满意于他的反应，俯下身更贴近了他一些，接着开始在他的胸前啃咬。轻微的刺痛和麻痒让Kilgrave开始轻喘。他不像最开始那样僵硬了，热意开始在他的体内扩散，让他苍白的皮肤带上一丝粉色。在他开始放松的时候男人试探着挤进了第一根手指，在润滑液的作用下几乎没有受到一丝阻碍。于是男子开始探入第二根，第三根，又在他体内弯曲搅动，男人刮蹭着内壁探索着能让他快乐的点。逐渐积累的快感让Kilgrave开始呻吟起来。事实上，和那些女孩们找乐子的时候他从来不做这些，如果可以，他并不想被迫体验式学习全套情趣宝典。这样细致入微的前戏只让他觉得更加屈辱，最后他干脆狠心咬牙喊道要做就快做。

可是我不想伤到您。男人这么说，而且看起来十二分的真诚。  
Kilgrave的态度也软化下来。他甚至差点要被感动了，如果男人不是靠绑架把他弄到床上的话。他明白男人的确没有伤害他的意思，只是狂热的爱有时也会压得人喘不过气，何况男人现在整个人的重量压在他身上，使他物理上的呼吸困难，不禁咳嗽起来。男人注意到了他的异常，放松了一些好让他顺过气来。这次Kilgrave认真看向那个男人，企图从他的脑袋里读出点不一样的东西。但他看到的依然只有扭曲的爱意，那些爱燃烧着，几乎要灼伤他，这的确是他不曾体验过的。下身的涨痛持续着，干扰着他的思考。终于那些在他身后搅动的手指撤了出去，男人稍微调整了姿势，彻底进入了他。

事实上，他没有感觉到多少痛苦，男人做了足够充分的准备，更多的反倒是羞耻。那些女人们突然窜进他的脑海里，对他说，你罪有应得。  
去他妈的吧，他想。男人似乎对床事相当在行，很快Kilgrave就被淹没在腾升的快感中。男人动作很温柔，但却足够有力，每一次撞击都更加深入。Kilgrave呻吟的越来越大声，热流在他的下体汇聚，让他的性器也兴奋起来。即便对方是跟踪狂兼绑架犯，他也不能否认这的确是一次美妙的体验。男人凑近他的耳边舔弄着那附近的皮肤，然后轻声对他说，您现在可没办法逃走了。

这是对的，Kilgrave想。何况现在被情欲浸透的他也并非真心想要逃跑。也许是欲望的浪潮剥离了他的理性，或者是他的确孤独太久了，那双蓝色的眼眸望向他时Kilgrave竟诡异地感到了一丝温暖。他不禁想至今的人生又有谁是真正爱过他的呢？一个忠心的爱人不是正是他需要的吗？  
男人的手指穿插在kilgrave的发间，托着他的脑袋于他接吻，他早已不再抗拒了。这种爱是扭曲的，但是这又如何？他们都是早已身陷泥潭之人，又怎么可能去追逐“普通的”爱呢。

他撑起上半身用力的回吻，接着环住了男人的脖颈。汗水把他们黏的更紧，即便Kilgrave可能不想承认，但与男人的拥抱让他感到安心。男人在他体内的抽插开始加速，并且朝着他的敏感点猛攻。猛烈的摩擦让他有些吃痛，但快感依旧占了上风。他的呻吟中开始带上沙哑的尾音，眼角也堆积起生理性的泪水，令他看上去更加脆弱且诱人。现在的他甚至舍弃了羞耻心，开始主动贴近男人的下体，好让他进入的更深。

在几次深重的撞击下他尖叫着迎来了高潮，后穴也随之绞紧了男人的阴茎。男人掐住了他的腰，将他拖向自己，在深处做着最后的冲刺，Kilgrave感觉男人的性器仿佛要把他从内部灼烧殆尽。最后他感觉一个暖流灌进了他的后穴，而他几乎已经脱力，浑身麻软，甚至连爬起来清理自己的力气都没有了。

“晚安，亲爱的。”男人在他额头上落下一个吻，Kilgrave迷糊的想着这样的生活可能也不坏，也许有一天他会后悔，但至少不是现在。他翻了个身埋进了男人的怀里睡着了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 一个被艹爽了的故事。
> 
> 开玩笑的啦！
> 
> 第一次搞这种带着点爱的抹布，这篇其实性的部分倒不是重点，从小没能正常建立感情的紫人对被爱的渴望下，面对一个和自己一样为爱痴狂又不会正确表达的疯子，他会怎么学习理解和建立爱的概念（即使可能是扭曲的），大概就是这样一个故事。
> 
> 至于这个Jack是不是那个Jack，自由心证自由心证（）
> 
> 他可以是普通抹布也可以是对Doctor求而不得的黑化上校，根据喜好随便带入！


End file.
